Roanoke by Night
by Doctor Saturn
Summary: My first fic ever, concerning the Vampires of Roanoke, VA, and their eternal conflicts. Quality will improve with each chapter.


**Author's Note: **This is my very first fic I have written, so go easy on me. It's basically a work in progress about the Kindred of Roanoke, focusing on a core cast of protagonists. The setting is Roanoke, VA(Including Roanoke County and the City of Salem), though in real life, there is no Goth Nightclub called Club Saturn.

This fic ignores the Revised Era Metaplot, so Gangrel are still part of the Camarilla, and the Time of Judgment never happened. Think of it as a reboot of the continuity, if you will.

World of Darkness belongs to White Wolf, not me.

Chapter I: Club Saturn

The flashing lights and loud Electro music echoed throughout Club Saturn, the hottest nightclub in the Valley. The dazzling colors of the strobe lights starkly illuminated the dark walls beautifully, and many young club-goers, mostly Goths and college kids danced to the music emanating from the DJ's Booth. Near the bar was Takeru Kojima, a young man of Japanese parentage, but was raised in the Roanoke Valley. Takeru was somewhat tall, around six feet, unusual for a man of his age and ethnicity, though he was very thin and delicate-looking. He had long black hair, with blue streaks, and his feminine face made him look like a stereotypical bishounen from some anime flick. He was clad in a black leather jacket, a Mayhem T-Shirt, gray jeans, biker boots, sunglasses, and fingerless gloves.

Takeru had been one of the Damned for ten years now, nine steps removed from Caine, and bearing the Brujah blood. He suffered the Embrace to a female Brujah named Shannon, one of the trusted members of her Clan. Takeru never really cared for vampiric politics, but felt an undying sense of loyalty and brotherhood to his sire, as well as his clan as a whole. Given that the Brujah were a clan of warriors and thinkers, Takeru would be willing to die for his clan and the Camarilla as a whole, and always carried a large hunting knife with him. He treasured the sharp, shining steel blade, though he had fortunately never needed it, at least not yet.

He stood impatiently, waiting for the Prince to call forth the meeting of all vampires in the city, of every Clan and bloodline, to come to the Elysium, the safe haven behind Club Saturn. Eyeing a beautiful Goth girl, he licked his lips. Apart from her marvelous and flawless body combined with beautiful black clothing and silver jewelry, Takeru eyed her for another reason. She would provide nourishing blood and a most wonderful ecstasy from the feeding, known to Kindred as The Kiss.

Sadly, he had to wait. He couldn't bite into the girl's neck in a club full of mortals. The first tradition of his kind was The Masquerade, he must never reveal his true nature to those not of the blood. If any mortals knew he was a vampire, it would be Final Death for him. He never liked Club Saturn's music, though the atmosphere was nice. Takeru never cared for Electro and outright hated Gothic music. He preferred Classic Rock, Heavy Metal, and occasionally a bit of Classic Country. He was a Rocker and a Metalhead, and to him, Goth music was only behind Hip-Hop and Alternative Rock in terms of wretchedness. But, he had to endure the cacophony while waiting for his sire.

Then from the sea of club-goers, colored lights, artificial fog, and loud music arose Shannon. Shannon was Takeru's sire, a thirty-something brunette who made him the creature he is today. Her hair was a dark brown, and her eyes a dull green. She dressed casually, usually just a denim jacket, T-Shirt, and black jeans. She was Takeru's superior, and she was always straightforward and brutally honest.

"Mr. Kojima, I presume?"

"Yes, Miss Callahan. Is the meeting ready?"

"Soon, my child, but we must head out now. The Prince says it is urgent."

And so the plain brunette and the bishounen metalhead left the club floor and headed up a dark, semi-hidden staircase towards the office of the Prince of Roanoke.


End file.
